


Keep On Whispering In My Ear

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, Cashton, I swear, M/M, Musical, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Smut, and crazy, ash is horny, drunk cal, i cri, i dont know why i even wrote this series, lol, not really - Freeform, sober ash, sort of, these are too weird, this is the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really know how to daaaance. When you go up, down, jump around," He kept singing and it annoyed me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Whispering In My Ear

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LAST ONE I SWEAR

"hey ayeshton" 

"go home calculator pal youre drunk" i said and slapped him

"not until i get what i came for"

"[IS IT ME YOURE LOOKING FOOOOR](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/386100121756127233A)?" some guy with a dog on his head (michael) asked

"no" he yelled and set my clothes on fire

once they were all gone to ASHes and he took his off he put his hairy butthole on my stick

"you really know how to daaaance. when you go up down, jump around," he kept singing and it annoyed me

"stop it" i said

"no"

"it feels weird!!1!!1!1!1!"

he moaned and kept moving up and down but i didnt like it

"young money niki manej jestennnnn rawr" he sang and i didnt like that either

"calvin, youre scaring me" i pushed him off me coz i thought he was possessed

then his eyes turned black 

"what the fuck is this, american horror story?" i got scared and ran out without my clothes so my junk was out in the wind

then i heard a bunch camera clicks "ashton kutcher its you!1!1!!!1"

"papa-papa-paparazzi!" lady caca sang in the background

then chingy noodles came and tried to hump me but i remembered it wasnt him

he was possesed

by selelena gomeez

"tell me tell me tell me shomshin i dont know!" she sang and i pushed her/him off coz, ew, vagina

then calender ran out of the hotel "ashton kutcher! its me!" and he ran and stepped on selelena gomeez

and i joined him

"rawwwwr!" she growled and jumped on calum

"hey hey you you i dont like your haircut. no way no way i think you need a new one!" calum danced and she slowly vanished

"hooray!" we cheered and high-fived 

and then we humped each other

and soon mitchell and lube joined

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayee no hate to Selena she's okay
> 
> but that's the last one(finally)


End file.
